Love On The Job
by Roast.Beef.Writer
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Trisha Uchiha, and Hope Yule are on a mission. to kill three boys. Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha, and NAruto Uzumaki. but will they fall in love while doing their job? PARINGS! sasuketrisha sakuragaara HopeNaruto. rated for safty!
1. Chapter 1

**As everybody knows bold is author's writing. So I don't have to put A/N everywhere. Okay so this has characters from some of my other books but who cares. I like these three characters. **

**Anywhom, I will add comments a lot. So please tell me to stop if you don't like it. If you want to ask any questions please do. And tell me if it's good!! R&R! **

**R.B.W **

Ch 1

The New Assignment

"Rise and shine sleepy." a girl with long strait jet black hair said in a bored tone. Trisha shook Hope awake. Hope stumbled to get up. But half way to the bathroom she fell flat on her face. Trisha herd her mumble a swear word under her breath. Trisha rolled her eyes. Once Trisha herd the shower start in the bathroom she walked out of the room.

Once Hope herd Trisha leave. She got out of the bathroom and went back to bed, leaving the shower running. This was Hope's regular routine. Pretend to get in the shower, though sometimes she did, wait for Trisha to leave, catch a few more hours of sleep, and then make it look like she had taken a shower.

Meanwhile Trisha had entered Sakura's room. As usual Sakura was already up. Sakura looked up. She was reading a book. Trisha leaned down to read the title. It was called, _All American Girl_. **I do suggest reading that. **"So how is it?" she askedin the same voice she always used. Sakura smiled.

"It's laugh out loud funny. You should read it Trisha!" Trisha raised an eyebrow. Sakura shrugged, "I tried." she said innocently. Trisha wasn't the one who sat down and took time to read. She would rather train with Hope. Though maybe not as much as Hope… Trisha thought about Hope. She knew that Hope would train all through the night. And when she woke up, during the day too. Trisha remembered all the bruises she has had from practice. And she also remembered that Hope was better then any of them because of it. But then again there was one question, when would Hope fall? When would she fail? And whom would be that strong enough to do it?

**Okay so maybe that's three questions but really they all have the same meaning. I think.**

Trisha realized she needed to answer Sakura. "Uh-huh." Sakura looked back to her book. She put her bookmark in the book and went into the bathroom. Trisha rolled her eyes again. She then walked out of Sakura's room. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _Trisha looked for the smoke alarm. Her nose caught the sent of burning toast. "SHIT!" she screamed.

Jumping over the couch she scrambled to the toaster. It was on fire. She just stood there a moment panicking. She turned her head to see Hope and Sakura standing by the couch. Hope's mouth gaped at the burning toaster. Sakura slapped her forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you. Don't take out your anger out on the toaster… or the refrigerator."

Trisha rolled her eyes and snarled, "That time was an accident. And this," she pointed to the toaster. "Happened all by itself." Sometimes Sakura could be very annoying. Trisha didn't know what to do. She looked back at the couch. Only Sakura was there now. Where the hell was Hope?

Sakura pointed to the sink, reading Trisha's facial expression. Hope was holding a pitcher of water. She casually walked to the toaster and poured the pitcher, the whole thing, on the flaming toaster. It went out with a _sspplliisshh_! She looked at the toaster, which was a melted mess, and all she could say was, "Now there goes a two perfectly good pieces of whole grain toast."

Trisha couldn't help it, she smacked Hope upside the head. Hope instantly reached for her head. "OW!" she yelled. "What the hell was that for!" her hands became fists. Trisha rolled her eyes.

"Sorry couldn't help it." she teased. Hope's hands tightened. Sakura noticed this and pointed out,

"Stop arguing guys. Please?" she gave them the puppy dog look. Trisha stopped. She was tough but was weak for the puppy dog look. Hope rolled her eyes,

"Ple-ase. I invented that look." but she was smiling again. Which told them her anger had gone. There was a few things you must know about Hope. And one was never get her angry. Let alone pissed, for then( if she was that pissed) you might end up dead. Then there was other things too. But those things you could never tell. For they were beyond secret. You were considered lucky if she told you.

They all laughed. Instead of toast they made pancakes. One of the best foods Sakura could make. They were just sitting down when the phone rang. Sakura groaned. **Oh yeah. Did I mention they were working for S.I.A. An incorporation that meant; Spy, Information, and Assassination. I didn't… oops. Well they are. **"Hello?" Sakura answered.

**_"_**_Hello Sakura. You can put me on speaker."_The person on the phone was their boss. An asshole from hell. Sakura made a face and pressed the speaker button. _"Hello girls. We have a new assignment for you. From a person called Itachi." _All three girls rolled their eyes. _"And this assignment has a really good reward. Your freedom." _

The girls perked up, interested. **That's right. They are being held against their own will. They have been doing this for two years. Hope though has done it for three though. **"We're listing…" Trisha inquired. They herd The Boss chuckle.

_"Oh I won't be telling you, the guy Itachi will. Six o'clock tonight. Sharp. At His office at 99__th__ street. Look for the big white building. Good luck girls! You will need it." _Clank! The phone line died. Sakura and Trisha left the room to get everything evened out. Hope grabbed the telephone. She looked around to see if her comrades were looking. She walked to the window. Innocently she opened it. She grinned evilly. And with a swift flick of the wrist the phone flew out the window.

"Try to call us now bastard!" she yelled as it crashed on the pavement way bellow. Sakura and Trisha ran out of their bedrooms. They saw Hope clapping her hands satisfied with something. Trisha pointed to the empty space where the phone used to be. Sakura and Trisha exchanged glances.

"And you say that I have anger issues." Trisha said. Sakura covered her face with her hands. While she did this Hope landed on the couch. She just sat on the couch head between her knees crying silently. Sakura and Trisha closed their eyes. They knew she was clutching her scars and bruises.


	2. The Meeting

**Ok. I am writing chapter two now. I have now gotten inspiration for further chapters so I now I will be updating very soon. Very randomly. Very quick! So yeah for you guys who read this!**

Ch 2

The Meeting

They walked hastily down the busy streets of Konoha. 94th, 95th, 96th, 97th, 98th, 99th! They looked around. There were several white buildings. They scowled. Hope muttered more curse words in frustration. Sakura shrugged and Trisha rolled her eyes. "Just like that Sun Of a Bitch. Tell us the big white building. There are tons of big white building!"

They took at least half an hour to find the right big white building. And when they did walk in a girl with a uniform rushed up to them and said, "Oh you must be the 6:00 appointment. Come with me." she grabbed them and rushed them to the elevator. When they were crammed into it the uniformed girl pressed a button. The button read level, 23.

Hope looked at the young woman. She memorized every detail about her. She memorized the gray blue eyes that seemed to be dull in boredom. The lips that were covered in a nice color red lip gloss that sparkled when in the right amount of light. She noticed that her face had a heart shape to it, and that her hair was a pale yellow with- _Ding! _The elevator snapped Hope out of her observation.

The woman almost ran to a door at the end of the hall. She scooted us to it saying to get in quick before he looses his temper. But she stopped suddenly. She looked at Trisha as if she hadn't seen her before. Her expression changed almost immediately. Her gray-blue eyes intense and concerned.

"Do not speak your last name my lady. For it will mean doom for you." she half whispered half breathed. Trisha's brow creased. But the lady's expression changed once again and she was the business kind of lady again. She opened the door and announced their arrival.

As they walked inside the room Hope analyzed everything. The photos of a town and a family. And other kind of businesses stuff. Hope then saw a leather chair and she glanced at her friends. They nodded and Sakura coughed as if to say 'were waiting'. The chair turned towards the three girls.

A man with long black hair that stretched to his shoulders was sitting calmly in the leather chair. His eyes were a dark frightening blackish color. ** Okay I admit it I have no clue what he looks like. **Trisha gasped. He had the traits of an Uchiha. He _was _an Uchiha. He smiled a crooked smile. And he said in a scratchy voice, "Sit down ladies." They did as instructed. But as they did so they still were suspicious.

"Now first of I would like to know your age and your names." He was mainly looking at Trisha. Does he know who I am? She thought curiously. But then he shifted his gaze to Hope and Trisha felt a wave of relief. To her something was out of place about him. A tiny spark of fear lit when he looked at her and she at him.

Hope took a deep breath, "I am Hope Yule. And I'm sixteen years old." Her voice was cautious as if she didn't exactly know if she could trust him with this information. He nodded and waved his hand as if telling her to go on. "I train mostly all day and night and I….." she stopped mid-sentence. Sakura and Trisha knew why but they had sworn to their lives they would never tell a soul. She looked at the floor and decided to lie, "and I know more Jutsu than my teammates."

It wasn't a complete lie. She did know more then them. But it really wasn't the info the man wanted. So he spoke a question that startled all of them. " Is it true you have a spirit sealed inside you?" his voice sounded as if he already knew the answer. Hope rubbed her neck; something she did when she was nerves. She nodded slightly. He smiled that awful crooked smile again and went on to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I am fifteen and a half. And I have a special gift for healing." her voice was flat. As it always was when she meant business. He nodded and then finally came back to Trisha. She winced when he looked at her.

_Flashback_

"_Do not speak your last name my lady. For it will mean doom for you." _

_End Of Flashback_

She considered the woman's words. It took her a while to admit she was right. And so she began, "I am Trisha Juniper. I am sixteen as well. I train hard but not as hard as Hope. My goal in life is to….." she was about to say she wanted to find more Uchiha's but stopped when she realized that would be 'the doom of her'. she finished herself of with, "My goal in life is to be a great ninja." The man glared at her but stopped when Hope and Sakura crossed their arms over their chests.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself. I am Itachi Uchiha. You have no business in my age so I will not tell you it. My goal in my life is to kill the remaining Uchiha's that escaped so many years back." Trisha almost fainted. She recognized that name. The name they called Killer.

_Flashback_

_"Darling you must leave know!" Her mother rang from her room. Trisha, only seven years old, scrambled to help her mother. She herd screaming outside and was frightened by the sound. Trisha looked out the window quickly. She saw a young woman trying to defend herself against a teenage boy. He cut at her throat, and blood splattered on the window. She flinched._

_"Darling! Get away from the window!" her mother practically screamed. She dragged Trisha away and closed the shutters. Her mother shut it quickly but not quick enough. A long needle pierced her arm. She cried out in pain. The needle was a purplish color but when it had been in her mothers arm for at least a minute the purple sank into the skin. _

_"Mom…."she questioned. Her mother took out the poison needle. She looked at the blood that oozed out. She finished packing Trisha's back backs and suitcase. They ran out together. Among the screaming, wounded, and dead. Trisha almost gagged at the sight of the carcasses. Her mother led her to a small compartment with enough food and water for a week._

_"You must promise me you will be string. Will you be strong for me?" she asked in her motherly voice. Trisha nodded hastily. She just wanted to be with her mother until the feud was over. Her mother smiled and then her eyes rolled up into her head and she dropped limp on the ground. _

_"MOM!" she screamed but the door had shut and locked itself. She pounded on it for a while. After a half an hour she stopped and silently cried. Her mother was dead. Another half an hour passed and the screaming stopped. The silence was unbearable. After an hour she herd muffled talking outside and then a scream. Then she herd running footsteps over her little hide out underground._

_She was in there a whole week. Eating and drinking. On the seventh day the door clicked. She got up and went above and out of her hut. The village had been burned. All that remained was her suitcase and three backpacks, the ones her mother had given her. She was alone. Her clan had just been destroyed before her very eyes. And now they began to tear._

_Nobody was around. But the dead bodies. So she looked for her mother. She found her almost instantly. She stared at the limp body that used to be her mother. She looked at her mother's wrist. There was her mother's White Heart Shaped Beads that made up her Uchiha Bracelet. Trisha remembered her mother telling her that she had made it herself when she was in the academy. Trisha took the bracelet from her mother. And then she fled._

_End Of Flashback_

The man cocked his head. "Everything alright Trisha?" he asked not really concerned. She nodded. "Okay. So what I will give you today is this information. You will be going to Konoha High School For Advanced Ninja alright?" his voice was sharp and deadly. The three girls nodded. He continued,

"And for now just get to know people. Your first part of your Mission is Info about everybody there. Got that." Again the girls nodded. "I will give you the rest when I call. Okay so your dorm room is Number 85. Now leave!" He shooed them of. And they had no trouble leaving.

That night they packed up their belongings and ran for Konoha High School For Advanced Ninja. By midnight they lay in their small room. Waiting for the next day and what it would bring. And though they wouldn't admit it they were all scared out of their wits.

**So how do ya think I'm doing so far. I think I am doing ok but its you guys I need support from. So please review and tell me anything even if it's discouraging. I'm never going to give up on my stories! So please just tell me if I should improve, keep going or forget it. Thank you! R. B. W.**


	3. First Day Of School And Three Unexpected

-1Ch 3

First Day Of School And Three Unexpected Boys

** I think this is my longest chapter yet! I'm so happy! Anywhom please read!**

The hallways were crowded and small. Hope was getting claustrophobic. She inhaled deeply but it didn't help. They walked in a line to the principles office. As they passed people murmured things like, 'Who are they?' , 'Wow! We actually got transfers!' and one particular person whispered, "Huh. I never thought Konoha High Would actually accept those preppy bitches." 

They all herd this and turned to the culprit. The one who had said that was a girl with long bleach blonde hair. It hung loosely in a ponytail. She wore a smirk on her face and this made Hope angry. She stepped toward the girl. "What did you call us?" she said it in a firm voice. The girl looked closely at the girls. She shrugged and said calmly,

"I said that you were all bitches." Hope concentrated Chalkra into her fist. Then she lightly, acting to be playful, punched the Blondie. The girl was thrown to the wall. She banged her head. And Hope pretended to be shocked. She walked steadily to the girl. And then she whispered,

"Bitches that can kick your ass. So back off!" Hope than walked back with Sakura and Trisha. A few minutes later they found the principles office. They casually walked in. sitting near the receptions desk was a lady with short cropped black hair. She smiled warmly and the girls couldn't help but smile back.

Hope couldn't help but notice the pig in a dress cradled in the woman's arms. She tilted her head to the side. The woman walked silently to a door in the corner. She knocked on the door. Hope herd a , "WHAT!" from inside. Then a woman in green and gray robes stormed out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Shisune. You knew I busy." That's when she noticed the three girls. The lady with the pig sat back down chuckling to herself. The green/gray robe lady walked toward them. To Hope she looked like she was taking drugs or drinking heavily. She looked at them and gave them a suspicious look. Then she took three pieces of paper from her pocket.

"Here these are your schedules. Sorry but they are all different. Oh ya before I go back to grading tests, I am Principle Tsunade. Good bye." And with that Tsunade left. They all left the Office they all looked at their schedules. 

_Hope's Schedule_

_Period 1: Homeroom with Mr. Kakashi_

_Period 2: Math with Ms. Jade_

_Period 3: History with Mr. Kakashi_

_Period 4: Sparring with Mr. Youth_

_Lunch_

_P.E. With Mr. Gai _

_Go Home!_

_After School Activities_

_Trisha's Schedule_

_Period 1: Homeroom with Ms. Jade._

_Period 2: Math with Mr. Kakashi_

_Period 3: Sparring Mr. Gai_

_Period 4: History with Ms. Jade_

_Lunch_

_P.E. With Mr. Gai_

_Go Home!_

_After School Activities_

_Sakura's Schedule_

_Period 1: Homeroom with Mr. Gai_

_Period 2: History Ms. Jade_

_Period 3: Math Mr. Kakashi _

_Period 4: Health Class Ms. Jade _

_Lunch!_

_P.E. With Mr. Gai_

_Go Home!_

_After School Activities_

They all sighed. This would be more difficult then when they were together. They all shrugged and went their different ways. Hope going down a corridor while Trisha dragging herself along too. Sakura went the other way frowning deeply.

Trisha's POV

Me and Hope separated when she entered her classroom. While I walked on to a much noisier classroom. There were at least twenty people in the classroom. And at least half the girls in the classroom were surrounding one guy. I felt bad for that one helpless guy in the middle of all those conniving teenage girls. But I ignored the fact and sat down in an empty seat. I took the exact middle seat. I always preferred the middle.

As I got out my notebook and pencil the boys in the class stared at me, mouths agape. It was the reaction I usually got from boys. I noticed that the guy had escaped the mob and was coming my way. He stopped at my desk. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked at the girl who sat in _HIS _seat. She was kinda cute. Something about her made him feel comfortable. He shook the feeling of and examined the girl. She wore a tight black halter and dark mini shorts. She was skinny but muscular. Which probably meant she trained hard. 

He noticed she was staring at him, eyebrow raised. He shook his head, and started to talk to her. He needed who she was.

I looked at the guy standing right in front of me. He was wearing a lose black t-shirt and some baggy trousers. He also had, distantly familiar, onyx eyes. I bit my lower lip. I had to admit it… he was hot. I noticed he was checking me out. Again I raised an eyebrow. But I did it playfully. He straitened himself up and said coldly, "Your in my seat."

"Hello to you too." I said just as coldly. He winced. "And about your seat. I think it's mine now." I hated guys who thought they were better than anyone. And by the sound of it, he was one of those few. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you new?" he said through gritted teeth. I smirked.

"Yes. Thanks for noticing. And you are?" I asked sarcasm dripping of my words. He didn't bow just said,

"Uchiha, Sasuke. You?" I couldn't stop myself. My mouth fell open. He smirked at me. I couldn't manage speech. The only word I could say was, 

"Uchiha?" It was barley a whisper. He nodded. My Inner Self was screaming, _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _I took a deep breath and started to say my name. But couldn't continue because class had started. It was a boring homeroom. We all had to write a easy about ourselves. In which I was the first to finish. Everybody in class seemed shocked. I shrugged and sat down in my seat. A girl near me whispered, "Wow! You finished before Sasuke!" I rolled my eyes and started to doodle.

When class was over I didn't see Sasuke again. But during Sparring I saw him. I hadn't made any friends yet. But I didn't care. My mission was… well I didn't know my mission yet but I would soon. Back to the point I saw Sasuke in Sparring. I approached him, fists clenched. He was sitting alone. 

I stopped right in front of him hands on my hips. He sighed and got up, walked right up to me and waited. " Do you want to know my name?" I asked coldly.

"Hn. Sure. Tell me." he said boredom in his eyes. I tried to look innocent. I bit my lip and smirked.

"Your going to have to beat me at sparring first." I said and walked away.

Sasuke was speechless. Nobody had ever challenged him. He narrowed his eyes. He was definitely going to take the challenge. Beat the girl and finally find out her damn name.

He raced after me. I stopped, grinning with an evil expression. I already had my kunai ready. I threw it at him. That slowed him down enough for me to do my fireball jutsu. "FIREBALL JUTSU!" I yelled. Doing the hand signs faster than he could say something himself. I sucked in my breath. My chest now full of air. I exhaled but instead of normal air a fireball came out. I chuckled at the dumbfound expression on his face.

It smacked him right in the face. I already knew all the Uchiha moves so it would be easy dogging his. Next I closed my eyes. Activated my sharinggan and opened them. He had his sharinggan too. And when he saw mine he gasped. This was enough time to do my Dragon Claw Jutsu. 

The match lasted at least the whole class. Everybody in the class watching us fight. Even the teacher watched as he ate three bags of popcorn. When the bell rang I decided to do one last move with the rest of my chalkra. I guess he decided to do one too because we did the same move. "FIRE FLAME JUTSU!" we yelled in union.

We did our last jutsu at the same time. Both of our flames met and scorched the field. The flames headed toward us both. I had no more strength to doge any more moves. So I just waited while the flames hurled at me. I fell to me knees as the fire burned my skin. When the flames disappeared I had second degree burns. Sasuke was lying on the floor unconscious. I smiled and then dropped limp on the floor.

Hope's POV

I walked into the classroom. It was a nice normal classroom. And it made me grin wildly. I sat down next to a boy with blonde hair. He was laughing at some boy with a fur coat. I got out my notepad and pencil and started to write about everybody in the classroom. I turned to a blank page. The wind from turning my page made my pencil fall of the desk. I groaned with annoyance. 

I reached for my pencil but another hand reached for it too. Both our hands got the pencil. My hand on the pencil his hand on mine. I blushed furiously. I took my pencil and started to write about something else. I felt someone staring at me. I looked over my notebook to see who it was.

The person staring at me was the blonde boy who had touched my hand. We blushed him knowing he had been caught and I knowing he was staring at me. I went back to my note book. And then class started.

Naruto POV

A new girl entered the class. Kiba frowned and said. "Wow! Naruto she grins just like you!" I laughed and looked at the girl. She sat down right next to me. I was astonished. The only person that sat next to me was Kiba. I grinned. I watched as she opened her notebook and wrote down things. Sometimes looking up and looking at people. She rapidly finished one page and turned for another one. 

Her pencil fell on the floor. I grabbed for it. But she did too. I sped up. But she got to her pencil first. And my hand landed on hers. She blushed which made her even more cuter than she already was. Kiba rolled his eyes. 

She retreated and went back to her notebook. I stared at her. She wore a vibrant blue spaghetti strap shirt and light colored jeans. Her eyes were a light purple. Unusual color, but mine were unusual too. She looked up from her notebook. She saw me staring at her and blushed. I blushed too. I don't know why but I did. And then class started.

Hope POV

The class had started but the teacher was missing. Everybody was calm and normal. Like it was usual when a teacher goes missing. I panicked. My breathing coming out faster and faster. The blonde boy noticed and cocked his head to the side. "Hey! What's your name?" he asked in a calm yet loud tone. I looked at him.

"Um. Yule, Hope. What's yours?" I asked a little shy. I closed my notebook and put it back into my backpack. He grinned. His grin was similar to mine. Wide and exhilarating. I smiled. He rubbed the back of his head. 

"Uzumaki, Naruto! I like your name Hope. It's beautiful!" he practically yelled. I blushed. He. Just. Said. My. Name. Was. Beautiful! I felt like fainting right there and then. But I reminded myself that he didn't know the real me. He didn't know the frightening secret inside of me. I halfheartedly smiled. 

I looked around for the teacher again. Naruto noticed this and frowned. "Kakashi is almost always late. He won't here for another- wait. Five, four, three, two-" At the moment he was about to say one a man with silver hair entered the room. 

"Good day students. Sorry I am late. I got lost on the path of life." Naruto eyes widen in shock and disbelief. He suddenly stood up and screamed,

"LAIR! You used that one yesterday!" I laughed out loud. I couldn't help it. Naruto was just so funny. The whole class looked at me. I stopped reluctantly and sank down into my seat. I wanted to be invisible right about now. Mr. Kakashi looked in my direction. 

"As you can see class we have a new student. Her name is-"

"Yule, Hope." I interrupted him. He looked at me with his one eye. I looked back blankly. The whole class gasped. Naruto nudged me. But I still kept a steady gaze on Kakashi when I asked Naruto, "What?!"

"Nobody _ever _takes on Kakashi's stare contest!" he franticly whispered. I snorted but kept my gaze on Kakashi, now a bit more fiercer. I felt my eyes slowly changing color. And I suddenly looked down. But I knew Mr. Kakashi had seen. 

But he said nothing. "Now today since we have a new student I will give you free time. Use it wisely!" and with that he sat down and read a small book. I shrugged, but I was glad in the inside for him not saying anything. I looked back at Naruto. He was staring at me dreamily. I snapped my fingers in front of him.

He jerked and fell out of his seat. And right onto me. I screamed. Mr. Kakashi looked up from his book but made no attempt to stop Naruto. I glared at him. And with effortless ease pushed Naruto of me. He was as red as a tomato. I laughed. "You know you didn't have to lunge for me." I teased. 

"Ha, ha, ha." he fake laughed dryly. I smiled. We then started to talk. I found out I was his second friend. His first friend had been Kiba. I looked over at the boy with a fur coat. he saw me and waved. I waved back. And then he returned to talking to a girl next to him. 

The next thing I knew I was being dragged over to Kiba. My S.I.A training kicked in and grabbed Naruto's leg with my free hand. I then twisted it so that he would let go and I twisted myself around and whammed him into the desk nearest to me. "Holy insert swear word of your choice here! Naruto I didn't mean it! I am SO sorry!" I looked at him, searching for any possible injuries. He just laughed and got up. 

"Wow! You have a mean right hook!" I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms over my chest. I gave him a serious look and walked on. I looked at the girl Kiba had been talking to. I smiled at her. 

"Hi!" I greeted. I looked at her. She had almost clear eyes and black hair. Some longer than in the back. Those long pieces framed her fragile face. She smiled timidly back at me. I instantly assumed her to be a person from the Hyuga.

"Oh! H-hello." And after a good conversation, we became good friends.

At the same moment…

Sakura POV

I walked in the opposite direction of my two comrades. Dang it! This would be so much harder with out them. But, I reassured myself, not impossible. I had extremely good medical skills and, as Hope said, a mean right hook. I walked into the classroom. It was quiet, and I thanked god that it was. 

After a series of good classes I walked to lunch. I put my backpack in the locker 563, which was now mine, and started to the lunch line. The food was DISGUSTING!! The mashed potatoes looked like poop, all brown and hard. The macaroni and cheese had flies all over it, and the pudding was crusted over and yellowish. I decided that I could go hungry for a day. But everybody else around me scooped up mashed potatoes and pudding like this was a special day. 

_So much for a good day…_ I thought sluggishly. I walked over to Hope. She was munching on her home made lunch. When I came over she handed me a plastic bag without even looking at me. _Show off._ I thought dryly and headed over to an empty table. I found one with a boy with red hair was. I sat across from him. **Oh things are going to get so interesting now!!**

He had a tray of untouched mashed potatoes in front of him. I couldn't blame him. He looked at me when I sat down, but ignored me from then on. I got so bored I had to mutter chalkra amounts for different attacks under my breath. Finally the boy slammed his fist on the table. I was startled. "Will you stop muttering stuff under your breath!?" he hissed.

I recoiled, and spat back at him. "Not sorry. You brought it on yourself. Your so boring!" his light, translucent blue eyes widened. Then, to nobody's astonishment, became slits.

"Take it back!" he said in a loud voice. He got up and came over to me. I rolled my eyes and bit into a red apple Hope had packed me. I guess he didn't like it that I ignored his request. All of a sudden he yanked my hair and pulled me back. My most horrid memory came into place just then.

_Flashback_

_The sandy haired woman tugged at my hair. "Nope you aren't going anywhere sweetheart." She laughed maniacally. And my younger self winced. "Now watch as your friend here DIES!" the black pony-tailed haired man grinned and picked up my unconscious teammate. But he was more than that. He was my half-brother. Then Pony-tail man took out a kunai and sliced his throat. Then they smeared his blood on their faces. I screamed. They looked at me puzzled at first but then grins appeared on they faces. They tied me to a tree. And then, much to my reluctance, they smeared my brothers blood all over me. After that they knocked me unconscious and left me to die and rot. _

_End of Flashback_

I was screaming in the cafeteria. The red haired boy still glaring at me and telling me to take it back. I noticed that two students had gotten up and were tugging at him, trying to get him off me. I started to shake violently, my fears overcoming me. Just then I herd a sharp scream and my hair fell loosely on my neck again.

I turned around, in time to see Hope beating up the red haired boy. I could hear her loud yells. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO HER AGAIN! YOU STUPID, HEARTLESS BA-" she stopped when I touched her shoulder. She turned to me, worry plastered on her face. I smiled weakly. But she was unconvinced. She turned back to the red haired boy. Then she gave him a death-glare. And trust me when I say she has the most affected death-glare in The Land of Fire. **Literally.**

The rest of lunch everybody avoided Hope. I couldn't blame them, she was fuming with anger. I was worried that her spirit, Hykkura, would be released in her anger. We, we as in me and Trisha, had noticed that Hykkura was only able to be released if Hope got really emotional. And if Hope was suddenly going to turn into a purple monster here at school, that would probably blow our cover. 

All of a sudden a short strawberry blonde girl rushed up to us. She was panting and she looked tired and exhausted. "Are you two Hope and Sakura?" she asked breathless. We nodded, confused. "Come with me. Your friend Trisha is in the Hospital!" then she ran off. Me and Hope exchanged brief glances and then ran after the blonde. 

_Damn it Trisha! What did you do know?_

**Okay so there it is. Oh and whoever reviews get Snickers, and whoever doesn't like Snickeres you get Skittles!**


End file.
